Flakes of Love
by tokwa-chan
Summary: I couldn't win against Recca, I'm not Yanagi. I've fought for his loyalty all these years. ReccaxFuuko one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca because if I did, Yanagi would have only two appearances in both the manga and the anime. Besides, I wouldn't let Fuuko end up with messy Domon.

* * *

_Chapter 1- Seizing the raindrops_

_I'll only be your ninja and you'll be my princess once you defeat me._

Those words were always in my thoughts. I was determined to beat him with my own hands. But then, I couldn't ever win against him. My failures pushed me to tears that were unstoppable, I hated losing. I couldn't do anything to stop myself from shedding tears- that was worse. Since I was a kid, I have always wanted to be his princess. I wanted him to protect me as my loyal ninja. No one around could ever hit me since I am a girl- except Recca.

Then something unexpected happened to him- he was almost killed beside an under construction building. I wasn't around to save this stupid childhood friend of mine but someone else did. It was a girl who Recca tried to save first. Because of her, Recca had almost lost his precious life and I would have definitely lost him too at the same time. He sacrificed himself.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was trembling.

She could even see a puddle of blood beneath Recca's body yet she asked him. I bet Recca couldn't move nor even speak.

I was startled when Recca told me this story. He said that Yanagi saved his life. I was really worried since only a medical doctor could help him survive.

"That girl is just amazing." Recca told me with his eyes brightening as I was examining his body without any scratches at that time.

I could sense that he had a crush on her. Saving her from death was probably the reason why he was so attracted to her.

"She has the power to cure people. Isn't that great? She's pretty, elegant and child-loving. I think she would make a great wife," he said it admiringly. I raised an eyebrow.

All I could do was smirk. I was especially shocked when he told me, "when I opened my eyes, I saw a princess inside her. And since that very moment, I felt the urge to become her ninja."

My eyes blinked with uncertainty. Why would he make her his princess?

"I have to repay her kindness. If it were you who saved me, I could have been your ninja," he laughed at me. You know that's what I really fought for. To become your princess.

He was right. But I don't think this is fair, Yanagi just _saved_ his life. He was with me for so many years. We're like from the monarchy, we've known each other for years. I was the only one fighting for my dream fate. Yanagi on the other hand, got Recca's attention.

From then on, I started to just keep quiet. A lot of things revolved around us. We had a battle with Kurei and won after that. Subsequent to that big game, everything turned really stupid. Recca and Kurei became friends all of a sudden. I think that's so childish. I bet he hasn't changed yet. I mean it's so impossible to change in an instant.

I went to the door of our classroom and clutched the knob so I can get out of our noisy room. I really didn't want to hear the irritating noise inside our classroom; it was such a drag. I passed through the hall gazing upon the posters positioned with extra-curricular activities drawn on it. I saw the Judo club, I wanted to join that! With my lunchbox on my hands, I hurriedly went upstairs and headed directly to the rooftop. I knew I was noisy but I wanted somewhere quiet, free from everyone.

I opened the door. Hah, it's an unlucky day. Recca was having lunch with his hime. I don't know why but I was surprised. I can't blame Yanagi for this anymore. Recca loved her so much.

I sighed and took a peek at the blue sky. The fluffy clouds were moving slowly and passionately just like the perfect couple that I saw. So, I closed the door. I really didn't want to see them together. It's killing me. It drove me crazy. As the door shut, everything around me went dim- just like my determination to become his princess. Did I have any reason why I wanted him to be my ninja? Was it because I liked him a lot or because I hated him so much?

The sky was really pretty. If only my determination was not as slow as the clouds' movement, maybe then I could have been happy. Recca spending time with me isn't really hard, right? All I wanted was for the person I loved the most to love me back. Is that too much to ask? Why is everything against me? I was hoping that I could at least be happy for my friend, that he found the one for him. I still couldn't bring myself to forget about him. Is it selfishness that I was trying to keep him for myself? I'm being unreasonable.

I know I should stop myself from liking him. He already found the right girl for him and I'm just his friend nothing more than that.

I was losing hope like how I paced down from stair to stair. Then I stopped as if I've come to realization. To reach for something, we have to take every stair no matter how soaring or out of the blue it is. Just like an obstacle that life's ought to face, there's one hidden destiny. It's either to arrive at the final landing or to go back down to retrieve something. It was a downfall. I almost had him yet I was so clueless. For some reason, I know that I was special to him and it puzzled me. I was lost and didn't know where to head.

Oh the precious light! I went back to the classroom still hungry. My thoughts back upstairs kept me at a complete loss somehow. I should try to forget about him and focus studying. I was afraid to lose him that I kept blaming everybody else when after all, it was my entire mistake. I have to let go of him and reset my life.

I was so uncool. I didn't want to cry because of him. It's so unfair that from the dramas I watch, the characters end up with their precious ones. And me, I have no other choice because there was really nothing to be an option. It was just a plain way to stop myself from being close with him.

But I still want to thank him because he took good care of me, at least. But before I let go of him, I still want the snow to fall above us.

"Hey!" Yanagi looked startled.

"Hi Fuuko. Is something the matter?" she asked me with her still solemn voice.

"Recca is such a clam!" I laughed.

"Recca huh." Yanagi only giggled. She was happy. I understand now. It gave me another reason why they should be together. They both liked each other.

* * *

**tokwa-chan:** I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors. *_sniffs*_ Please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! ;w;


End file.
